


Philexiphan

by AvenGrey73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clavis Aurea Corporation, Gen, Near Future, Science Fiction, Slow To Update, Superpowers, Will add tags as it progresses, but I really like this story so I won't let it die, i'm terrible at it - Freeform, like empires will rise and fall before I update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenGrey73/pseuds/AvenGrey73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off of three dreams I had. </p><p>In a not too far distant future, the world prospers as rising technology makes life easier and world hunger has practically been solved. Hover cars are just being introduced and weaponry has begun to switch to laser bullets. Medicine has advanced to a new level. Progress has brought unity among countries and most of The City's citizens go about their normal lives in the most ordinary of ways. But a new threat, the Clavis Aurea Corporation, has risen, one the government can't trace, with motives unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this story on my deviantart account so I'm not stealing this. And any characters, places, and events that are similar to any real thing is just coincidence. This really is my own universe that I created.

Her breath filled the space, filling her ears, muffling the voices beyond. She could feel the pulse of her blood in her veins, from her temple to her fingers, pounding out a countdown. Fighting the urge to clench her hands into fists and digging her nails into her palms, she opened her eyes.

Bright, blinding; the light was the kind that were blades piercing her eyes and ricocheting inside her skull. Beyond the glass, outside the coffin-like device she laid in, was a flurry of movement. Panicked faces came and went, barely sparing a glance at the girl encased in glass. Except two. Their faces were filled with concern, and one of them, her brother, had tears shining in his eyes even though he was desperately trying hard to make sure she couldn't see it. Her mouth moved, breathing out his name. Reaching out, she pressed her hand against the glass of the neuropod. Tears began to burn in her throat, but she refused to let him see it. She wanted this. It was this or all was lost. Hopefully they won't be parted for long. Hopefully this was just a nightmare, soon to be over. Looking up at his blurry face, she watched as he placed his hand over hers, just inches of glass separating them. It could have been lifetimes. 

He was saying something and she panicked, afraid that she missed it. Smiling slightly, he repeated more loudly, “You'll be all right. I'll be all right.” His voice sounded metallic and muffled through the speakers that were her last lifeline to the outside world. 

“But--” she began, but she cut herself off. His gaze was directed somewhere else, frowning. Twisting her head around, she tried to follow his line of sight, but the growing frost covering the glass made things difficult to see. “What's going on?” she asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

He didn't answer her. She heard a crashing noise, the sound of glass breaking, muffled but still recognizable. Suddenly, his hand pulled away and there was an even louder sound filling the neuropod's space. _No, not yet. This can't happen yet. I didn't say goodbye,_ she thought, her breath uneven, her chest restricted. The speakers crackled off, bringing more sense of loss. A rushing sound, at once the roaring of tornado-like wind and the all-consuming white noise of a blizzard, blocked out the sounds of more crashing. Was he all right? Maybe it was an accident. Someone fell in their panic and he was helping them. That must be it, because the other option was unbearable. It meant they lost. It meant the nightmare was real. 

Her breath was coming out as small puffs of vapor now and she could feel the cool numbness spread up from her toes and along her legs. Would she feel it? When her heart stopped, her lungs stilled, would her mind still be there? It was harder to focus, her eyelids growing heavy. Maybe it was like this. A soothing nothingness. Blank. Her thoughts began to empty out, her mind barely registering the cold running up from her fingertips. There was someone important. Who was it? Her eyes flew open and she looked around again. It was white all over, ice crystals coating the glass of the neuropod.

Outside she saw silhouettes, one tall figure faced a couple of shorter ones. Her brother had to be one of them. Watching them, she realized the taller one was talking and one of the shorter figures moved forward before the other stopped him, holding him back. There was more talking, but she could tell there was a growing hostility when the figure being held back jerked away and steppped closer to the taller one. It had to be her brother; she saw the back of his shirt as the figure came to stand in front of the neuropod, pressing his back against the glass protectively. At his proximity, she could hear bits and pieces of what he was saying. “Too late... cryogenic process... can't reverse.. she's safe... It's over.”

_Over?_ A voice spoke with amusement. No, not spoken. It echoed in her mind, a voice other than her own filled it as it continued on. _You're right, it is. Over for you._

She gasped in fear and watched as the tall figure approach them, the silhouette of a gun appearing. Her mouth opened to scream, every muscle tense as she tried to move. No use. The freezing process was almost complete; her body from the neck down was completely paralyzed now. A bright flash of light shot out from the gun, a cracking sound. She was about to scream out her brother's name when a sudden blur of movement caught her eye. Then suddenly, the other short figure was standing in her brother's place. The force from the bullet pressed the figure against the glass and she saw it was another boy. His eyes met hers for a second, then he slid to the floor, leaving a bloody smear on the glass.

For a moment, the shock was almost as total as her frozen body, her mind refusing to process what she just saw. In the back of her mind the eerie voice spoke again, tinged with anger. _Foolish boy. You think sacrificing your life would save them?_

There was a pause and she couldn't tell if he replied or kept silent.

_Let's see if the sacrifice was worth it,_ the voice hissed. The tall figure came up to the neuropod and hauled the boy to his feet. She wanted to tell the boy to wake up, shout for help, break out of this glass coffin. But now only her eyes moved, her lips sealed shut. Spots began to fill her vision as the oxygen to her brain slowed. 

_Wait. Please wake up. Someone help him,_ she thought dully as the tall figure began to retreat. Whatever happened to her brother, he wasn't there any longer. He was safe. A tear slid down her cheek and froze. _Thank you,_ she thought, wishing her words would reach the boy. 

As the blackness enveloped her thoughts, the last thing she heard was that voice filling the emptiness with a soft, cruel laugh and whispering back to her, _You're welcome._


	2. Chapter One

_Thank you._

Larkin Sadler smiled and glanced over at his companion, raising a brow. _No need to thank me. Someone had to make sure you're in one piece, Travis,_ he thought, knowing full well his teammate would hear his thoughts.

Before he could get a reply, a shot ricocheted off of the wall and both of them ducked instinctively. They shared a glance and added an extra burst of speed as they ran. Shouts and chatter came from radios behind them, too close for comfort. It was always like this. Sneaking in, getting caught, running for their lives. Larkin was beginning to think he had a devil on his shoulder ruining these missions. At least this was easier to handle than others. With a nod to Travis, Larkin darted to the side, separating away from Travis as he dodged into a large room. 

Slamming the door behind him, he quickly dragged a chair underneath the handle to slow down the guards coming after him. Then he turned, scanning the room for exits. Cubicles filled the space, the walls a sparse white that reminded him of holding cells back at Clavis Aurea Corporation. It was a wonder how people were able to work in that kind of space; he could practically feel the white walls suck at his thoughts and replace them with blankness. He swore under his breath and shook his head as he broke from his reverie and slipped into the maze of an office space. Thankfully the building was empty of people, having evacuated at the first alarm, though he wished the guards had left as well. _A mental barrier. This is certainly the right place if they put those up at the first sign of trouble,_ Larkin thought as he came to the other end. A row of windows. No door in sight except the one he came through. Facing the windows, he heard a screeching sound as the door was flung open, the chair he wedged there sent flying. Sighing in exasperation, Larkin grabbed a nearby office chair. Looks like it was the time for extreme measures. Lifting the chair up, he prepared to bring it crashing down into the glass when he heard footsteps. Setting it down, he listened as the guard came closer behind him. The prickling at the back of his neck told him a gun was trained on him. Closing his eyes, Larkin already began to raise his hands in the air before the man behind him even spoke. 

“Hands--” The guard began before realizing the command was unnecessary. Refusing to be thrown off, he asked, “Who are you? What were you planning to do here?”

Turning around slowly to face him, Larkin fought off the urge to scoff. The guard was a few years older than him, only twenty or so. Reading the man's face, he could tell he was equally surprised to see someone as young as him. “Never seen a seventeen year old before?” Larkin asked with a smirk on his face. His trained eyes followed the movement of the other guards as they moved to circle him, betraying the casual tone in his voice. 

Silently, he was counting down. _Come on. Come on, Travis,_ he thought, slightly irritated. Sometimes he wished he was the one that had telepathic powers. The guards came in closer and he took a step back until his back hit a window. It had to be now. Now. 

Before the men could make any move, a thumping sound came from outside. The thwip-thwip of a helicopter distracted the guards long enough and Larkin took his chance. He let one hand drop to his side, leaving the other up in a sign of farewell. “Don't follow me,” Larkin told them, then curled his hand into a fist. Glass shattered behind him as he pulled the metal frames of the windows apart with his mind. A few bits flew past his cheek, nicking the skin, but he remained unfazed. Hearing the helicopter come even closer, he gave a mock salute before letting his body tip back and fall into open air.

The sun was shining down, the sky dotted with picturesque, fluffy clouds. He could feel gravity pull at his gut after the brief feeling of lightness. The wind whipped his hood up and the sun glinting off the metal buildings made him close his eyes. Before he fell too far, Larkin shot his hand out toward the copter, the grapple hook device at his waist shooting up at his mental command until it caught hold onto the flying beast above him. Jerking to a stop, he brought his mind back to the present. The copter had already taken him away from any potential fire from the guards and he took this time to relax somewhat. Listening to the whirring sound from the device as it drew him up, Larkin took stock of the items in his bag. Opening the flap, he smiled to himself, seeing the papers secure in the inside pocket. At least it was a mission accomplished. Made the mistakes almost worth it. 

Now closer to the chopper, the side doors opened and he saw Travis beaming down at him as he offered a hand. Giving a shake of his head, Larkin took it and hauled himself up. Making the device go in reverse, he pulled the grapple hook back so Travis could close the doors. “Cutting it close, don't you think?” Larkin asked as he took a seat and buckled himself in.

Taking the seat opposite, Travis laughed and gave a small wave of his hand. “I knew you could handle yourself, Larky. That's why I picked you to be my partner. You got luck on your side.” 

He gave a snort and ran a hand through his light brown hair. “You need to look up the meaning of luck in the dictionary. It's my fault the alarm went off and you know it.”

Travis shrugged, inspecting his nails. “Maybe, maybe not. In any case, we got what we wanted,” he replied. Then he leaned forward, looking him in the eye. “Larky, you're new, I get it. Just got to wait your turn until you get it.”

Nodding, Larkin sat back in his chair and turned his gaze towards the window. Out of habit, he pulled out of his pocket a bullet on a key chain. Fingering the smooth metal, he let his mind sort out the events of the day. To be honest, he wasn't new. What was new was working with someone, having this teamwork business. It drove him crazy being unable to know his partner's thoughts but having his laid out like an unlocked computer screen. He was used to robots and computers following his instructions, not some--

“I can hear what you're thinking. You weren't about to insult me, were you?” Travis spoke up, watching him carefully. 

Rolling his eyes, Larkin said, “Yeah,  I know. And I was going to think I've just found the god of my religion. I'm not used to working with someone so amazing and skilled.” There was a touch of dry humor in his voice.

Raising a brow at the sarcasm, Travis shook his head and laughed again. “I like you, kid. The more you talk, the more you brighten my day,” he said with a grin.

“Guess that means I might become a permanent member of your team?” Larkin looked surprised, his brows raised as he looked at the older boy. 

“Guess? Might? Heck, you were a member the moment you signed on the job,” Travis said, stretching his legs out. “Now no more talk. Got to rest in preparation for the scolding waiting for us,” he added before shutting his eyes.

Larkin couldn't hide the disbelief and admiration on his face. How could the guy sleep on the copter was beyond him. 

Just a couple years older than him, Travis had to be the most skilled out of the other boys in the Clavis Aurea Corporation. He was tall, well-built, and with his plain looks that consisted of blond hair, brown eyes, and freckles, he could blend in any crowd. His unassuming smile and boyish face despite being nineteen made it hard to believe he was anything but ordinary. Then again, anyone who got a look at Larkin would think the same thing. His brown hair and murky blue eyes matched with being on the short and lanky side made him look even younger. 

Sighing, he brought the bullet up to his face and twisted it around in his fingers. He didn't know why he kept it with him or what significance it held, but one day he snuck into the office of the director of Clavis Aurea Corporation and saw it in a case on a bookshelf. Maybe it was just a plain curiosity and looking at shiny things, though Larkin knew it was because of something else. It was the first thing Director Loreen Parsons kept away from him. Many times he asked questions and she always answered. Except when he asked about the bullet. From there it was a mystery, a distraction from training, so he took it. The resulting panic at its disappearance only confirmed his suspicions and Larkin kept it with him ever since, looking at it when his thoughts began to wander. Like now.

Blinking, Larkin shook his head and looked back outside, trying to make his mind blank. They were almost back to what he called home; he could tell by the way the chopper began to slow and he caught sight of the spread of white buildings that made up the Clavis Aurea Corporation. Pocketing the bullet, he nudged Travis with his boot. “Hey, a heartwarming welcome is waiting for us. Don't want to miss it.”

“Hmm?” Travis opened his eyes, bleary from sleep, then sharpened into focus when he heard the pilot begin to go over landing procedure. His face fell into a frown and he folded his arms, gazing over at Larkin. “I was having a nice dream and you woke me up before we landed? Geez, we need to teach you manners. Didn't your mother teach you that it's rude to disturb someone when they nap?”

“Actually, no, she didn't,” Larkin replied, his voice growing cold and his face closed off, becoming blank. 

Casting a glance, Travis winced, noticing he hit a nerve. He held out a hand and was about to apologize when the helicopter landed. Quickly, he pointed to Larkin. “Talk to me later,” he asked, though it was more of a command than anything else. 

Then the doors flew open. Travis didn't move until he saw Larkin give a nod in acknowledgment. After that, they set about unbuckling themselves and climbing out of the helicopter. Stepping out into the open air was nice and Larkin took in deep breaths appreciatively. Choppers always made him a little claustrophobic and the air was stuffy with a recycled smell to it. Waiting for them at the edge of the mat was a couple of personnel in white accompanying the director. Refusing to look weak, he straightened his shoulders and kept his chin up, walking confidently next to Travis, the bag banging at his hip as reminder of their success. Seeing her face made him want to stop dead in his tracks. A cold fury, one he had never seen before made the Director's face tight and lips pursed into a thin line. It made her seem even older, adding frown lines to her slightly wrinkled face. 

Larkin shared a glance with Travis, who looked at him questioningly. Giving a slight shake of his head, Larkin thought, _Later. When you want that talk._

Before he could nod his understanding or give a reply, Director Parsons stepped forward, clasping Travis's hand and giving it a shake. “Good to have you back safe and sound,” she told him, her voice even and smooth, only barely managing to give him one of her small smiles.

“Thank you, Director. It's always great to come home in one piece, especially with the help from Larky here,” Travis replied, polite, glancing meaningfully at Larkin, who just stared at him with wide eyes.

“Indeed,” she said with a small nod, following his gaze to Larkin. Again, her face hardened and she gestured towards her attendants. “Freshen up, Mr. Baines. I need a word or two with Mr. Sadler here,” she added, not bothering to look at Travis as she stepped closer to Larkin. 

At this dismissal, Travis gave him a quick thumbs-up over her shoulder before turning on his heels and letting the attendants escort him inside the main building. 

Once their figures were too far away to see clearly, Larkin brought his eyes up to meet hers. In comparison to his murky eyes, hers were the light blue of a frosty winter morning that promised snow. A stony silence stretched between them, not one of them letting their gaze waver. As usual, he felt the director probe his mind, though what she was looking for was beyond him. Then after a couple more seconds, her fury lessened, relieved but still stern. “Come with me, Larkin,” she said, reaching out to wrap her arm around his shoulders and turning him as she began to walk towards the entrance to the facility. The pressure on his shoulder and the bite of her fingernails told him though that all wasn't forgiven. Again, she fell into silence. 

After a while, he couldn't stand it and Larkin gave in. He sighed. “What did I do wrong this time?”

“Wrong?” Glancing over at him, she smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. “You don't know, dear Larkin?”

His shoulders tensed, sensing he made her anger worse. Searching his mind, Larkin took a shot into the dark. “Are you referring to the cookies?”

Frowning, the director pursed her lips in disdain. “Why do you use that term? You know its real name, so use it.”

He fought off the urge to roll his eyes and amended his question. “Are you referring to the philexiphan?”

“Indeed, I am. Your manager, Wilson, told me you haven't taken your last ration.”

“I'm sorry. I forgot to take it with my dinner because I was training some more,” Larkin replied before they came to a set of doors.

Stepping through the facility doors, the two paused as the doors closed behind them with a hiss, sealing shut. Both of them ignored the computer voice that came on as they waited for it the make an examination of their bodies. After that was completed,  puff of disinfecting vapor flooded the room. It was all Larkin could do to not sneeze as he eventually inhaled the stuff while Director Parsons was a poised as ever. Sometimes he wondered if she was alive and breathing. He didn't know whether it was more terrifying to think of her as a robot or as a human being.

The computer voice announced the process was over, breaking through his thoughts, and the doors opened with a whoosh, the vapor disappearing. They stepped into a hallway branching to their left and right lit by fluorescent white light, making the white walls even more blinding. A squeeze on his shoulder reminded him dallying wasn't wise. Director Parsons guided him down the right, passing closed doors and hallways that branched deeper into the facility. Eventually they reached the end of one of the main hallways, this one splitting the facility from north to south. Turning onto it, Larkin looked at the director with surprise. Normally, he thought she would be leading him to her office on the east side of the facility. Judging by their path, it looked like she was taking him towards the hospital ward. As they neared the center of the facility where the main hallway crossed with the other one that ran east to west, more and more people passed them. Other boys his age looked at him with sympathy as he passed, knowing how terrifying punishment from the director could be. Some of the personnel hurried by on their own business, giving a respectful nod to Director Parsons as they passed. Before they reached the intersection, they stepped through hospital ward doors on their left.

Sitting on the corner of the main intersection, the hospital ward took up most of the facility, almost running the whole northwest corner from the north entrance to the west entrance. It had the highest quality in equipment and staff, running day and night as it treated the frequent stream of those injured. As they came to the reception desk, the director finally released her hold on him, leaning over the counter as she asked the woman behind the desk in a low voice for a Doctor Rauschmann. 

Curious, but not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, Larkin cast his eyes around, looking at the CAC logo covering the wall followed by the organization's name and motto. A golden key decorated with stars and the Eye of God stood above the words “Clavis Aurea Corporation: ad vitam aeternam.” Golden Key Corporation: to eternal life. It made Larkin wonder what the key was and if his mission was to look for it or to keep it for the corporation. So far he had to sneak into numerous offices, always stealing documents deemed too important for him to even look at. For two years he had been doing the same thing, just only recently he was sent to work with others his age in teams. But he could tell he was advancing quickly in his training. In those two years, Larkin had gone from knowing nothing to organizing robot teams and controlling supernatural abilities and now going on missions with other people. It almost felt as if his life began two years ago with the day he was recruited to become part of CAC. 

The patter of footsteps announced the arrival of the doctor. Going over to him, Director Parsons smiled pleasantly at him, taking the man's hand in greeting. “Good day, Lowell. I trust you've been well?”

“Indeed, I have, Loreen,” he said, nodding and giving her hand a firm shake.

Larkin's eyebrows rose in surprise, thinking it odd that the two were on first name basis. It was rare, hearing the director's first name and even more strange matching the name with cold blue eyes and black hair streaked with gray. He studied the doctor with curiosity, finding nothing outstanding in the late middle-aged man other than the early balding of his sandy blond hair. Considering the man's pale skin covering just bones, he was used to the life locked in front of a computer and late nights.

Folding his arms, Larkin waited for them to finish their exchange of pleasantries including talk of the weather and their health. Finally the director turned and gestured for him to come over. “Mr. Sadler, you're going to let the doctor take an examination, then you are free from duty the rest of this evening.” Before he could reply or confirm her words, she walked away briskly, her heels tapping a rhythm as she walked deeper into the hospital.

After she left, Doctor Rauschmann flashed Larkin a wide smile and took his hand, giving it a shake. “Well, Mr. Sadler, how are you doing?”

Slipping his hand out of the man's grip, Larkin shoved his hands in his pockets. “Dandy. Absolutely dandy. Why am I here?”

Unfazed, the man smoothly began to lead him down a hall to the examination rooms. “You are here because we like to keep track of our people to determine if the training is effective and to create a statistical image to show the director the progress made over the past few months,” the doctor explained, opening a door and gesturing him to enter. 

Again, it had the facility's idea of decoration with bright white walls, fluorescent lights, and the golden key logo on one wall. Smooth chrome covered every flat surface: the counter, cabinets, desk, chairs, and the examination table itself. A coldness was in the air, one that found its way to his bones no matter the amount of jackets he might have worn. If the doctor felt the same, he didn't show it, going to one of the cabinets and pulling out a box of gloves. As he snapped them on, he used his light brown eyes to direct Larkin to sit on the edge of the table. “Take a seat, Mr. Sadler.”

Since he wanted this to be over as soon as possible, Larkin didn't wait for another invitation and sat down, his legs dangling over the edge. He waited, watching the man move slowly to the computer on the desk and type something. “What kind of examination is this?” he asked impatiently, breaking the silence that fell over the room.

Doctor Rauschmann's eyes flicked over to him as he finished doing whatever it was on the computer. “The kind where I want to be as accurate as possible for the director.” Hitting one last key, he rose to his feet and stepped up to the table, gesturing towards Larkin's left arm. “Roll up your sleeve, please.”

Frowning slightly, he complied, though there was a questioning look in his eyes that the doctor noticed. “The examination only involves your blood. I'm just taking a sample and you can go your merry way.”

Giving a shrug, Larkin bared the inside of his arm. “Fine. Take it.” He watched as the doctor smiled, that same wide smile that made him more wary than ever. But he didn't protest as the man wrapped tape over his bicep and followed the instruction to pump his fist open and closed so that the vein at his elbow popped out. Then, quick as a mosquito, Doctor Rauschmann stuck the needle into his arm and drew out a syringe full of his blood. With that done, he pressed a cotton ball over the dot of blood, leaving Larkin to continue the pressure as he stood to place the syringe in a steel cooler. Turning around, Doctor Rauschmann helped rip off the tape around Larkin's bicep and taped down the cotton ball on his arm.

“That is all, Mr. Sadler. You may leave,” he said, nodding toward the door as he took off his gloves. “Have a good day,” he added, walking him to the door.

“I certainly will,” Larkin replied unenthusiastically, giving the doctor his most polite smile before the door closed behind him. The smile immediately was wiped off his face as he scanned the hallway for anyone else, also noticing the various cameras dotting the ceiling. 

Casually, he continued on his way, looking for a blind spot. Fortunately for him, he passed a restroom not too far away from the examination room. Ducking inside before he was caught loitering, Larkin left the door opened a crack as he peered down the hall. Just a couple minutes later, Doctor Rauschmann stepped out of the room, the cooler with the sample of is blood in his hand. He stood there for a moment, tilting his head as if he was listening to someone, which probably was due to the multiple telepathics in the facility. Giving a nod, the doctor fingered the ID card attached to his belt as he moved on. For a moment, Larkin debated if he should follow. Travis probably won't expect him until after dinner or so and it seemed the director wasn't too interested in watching over him the rest of the day. He took a deep breath, then stepped out into the hallway.   Before he began to walk after the man, Larkin went to the opposite wall and pressed his hand against it. Closing his eyes, he mentally searched out for the camera cables. His skin began to prickle, his body reacting to the electricity inside the wall. Then he began to imagine the energy within his body build in is hand, the familiar tense feeling in his bones. Just when it felt like he couldn't hold it much longer, Larkin pushed the energy with his mind. Electricity coursed from his fingers, seeping into the wall as it moved to its target, striking the cables in a matter of seconds. Glancing up at the cameras, he smiled with satisfaction when he saw the power lights were off. Then he set a timer on his watch. He had about two minutes for them to notice, remembering how the guards are pretty lax at this time of day. With everyone already back from missions, they tend to switch the monitors to sports or something as equally as engaging.

Not wasting any time, he slipped down the hallway after Doctor Rauschmann, making sure his steps were light like they taught in training. The further he followed the man deeper into the hospital, the more the hospital itself began to transform. The pristine white walls that were decorated with supposedly soothing pictures of nature became empty. The blue doors became heavy steel with a panel that slid to the side as a peephole at eye level. It was almost like the holding cells that were a floor below the hospital. The doctor turned a corner and Larkin came to a halt, noticing the man's footsteps had ceased. More cautious, Larkin inched closer to the corner and peered around.

Standing before a set of sealed doors, Doctor Rauschmann was entering a code in a keypad. As Larkin watched, a hand scanner pulled out from the wall and while the doctor's hand was pressed against it, he swiped his ID card and muttered a phrase Larkin couldn't catch. There was a pause as the computer processed this information, then the automated doors slid open. Larkin hesitated, watching the doctor walk through the doors. He was about to step into the hall when a quiet beep came from his watch around his wrist. Twenty seconds left before someone noticed the cameras were off. Casting one last glance, Larkin read the name “8 G Modification” on the doors before darting back to where he came from. He quickened his pace, practically sprinting as in his mind he counted down the seconds. _14...13...12..._ Larkin was at the point where the metal doors became blue again, his distorted reflection briefly crossing them. _9...8...7..._ Pictures were back, dotting the walls, becoming increments as he tried to remember his way back. Passing a particularly bright picture of a meadow of flowers, he changed his direction to his left, almost skidding into the wall on the polished floor. _4...3..._ There was the examination room. _2..._ The restroom. _1..._ Larkin immediately stopped, fortunately standing next to another one of the pictures. He stood, casually pretending to admire it as he regained his breath. Hopefully whoever saw him would just think he was there the whole time. Once he felt hie regained his composure, he continued on his way to the front desk. He nodded to the woman, flashing her an innocent smile and went out the door before she could question him.

The tension left his shoulders as the crowd of the center of the facility enveloped him. As usual, many of his fellow CAC members were milling about, either socializing or looking at the cylinder of monitors hanging from the glass ceiling. The entire facility was two stories, the top holding the important places such as the hospital and the offices of the managers and, of course, the director. The bottom floor contained dorms for members like him and Travis, a dining hall, classrooms, and holding cells. A training dome was at one end of the facility that took up two whole floors.

A stream of people were descending the escalators, going to dinner he assumed. Stepping in with them, Larkin ignored the smirks he received from a couple of boys his age. Based on the red stripes on their uniforms, he figured that they were at least two levels below him skill-wise. His own uniform usually had white stripes, signifying the highest rank, but he was still in his all-black gear from the mission. Reaching the bottom, he immediately moved to join the line to get his dinner when someone intercepted his path, stepping in front of him. Sighing, Larkin folded his arms as he met the gaze of a tall woman in her thirties. He should have suspected she would be here waiting for him. Nodding a greeting, he offered a polite, “Good evening, Manager Wilson.”

Manager Dianna Wilson beamed at him and gathered him into a death grip hug, squeezing him until he felt his back crack. “Oh, good evening, Mr. Sadler. I'm glad to hear the success of your mission. How was it? Did you have fun? How come you didn't follow my instructions? Ah, no matter. You're here and that's what counts, right?” she spouted out as she forcefully drew him aside a discreet distance from the crowd of tables being filled with people. 

Before she could take a deep breath and ramble off more, Larkin jumped in. “My mission went well and I deeply apologize for my negligence. It won't happen again. I wanted to prepare for my mission, you see.”

Her mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish as she processed what he said. Then she smiled even more widely, showing all her teeth. “Of course. Yes, well, I know you are a good boy and you apologized, so all is forgiven,” she said cheerfully. Reaching into her purse, the manager drew out a small package, perfect for a small cookie. She pressed it into his hands. “Make sure not to forget to take the philexiphan again, okay?”

He gave a short nod in answer, putting the package in his pocket. Satisfied, she gave him a pat on the cheek, the wide smile still plastered on her face as she turned away and walked off. Standing there for a moment, Larkin briefly considered throwing away the cookie, then decided against it. The director was already displeased with him. There was no need to push his luck. 

By this time now, the line had dwindled down. The facility's food was like cafeteria food at school or at least what he imagined school cafeteria food would be like. In reality, he had no clue, the facility being the closest thing to a school for him. Up until his recruitment to the Clavis Aurea Corporation, he was homeschooled by his mother. After she died in a car crash, the CAC took him in and provided a place for him. Going through the line mechanically, Larkin almost didn't catch a voice calling for him. When the server paused, poised in the middle of ladling sauce, he swam up from his thoughts and looked around. It was Travis, followed by a boy and a girl that made up his team.

Once he caught Larkin's attention, Travis let his arm drop to the side and walked over, smiling. “There you are, Larky. Been waiting for you. What did the director want? I see you're in one piece.” He laughed, grabbing a dinner tray for himself.

“Not exactly in one piece. The director wanted Doctor Rauschmann to take sample of my blood for some reason,” he replied, stepping out of line once the server finished.

Raising a brow, Travis gave a shrug. “Ah, no one ever really knows what CAC has in store for them. I've been with them for seven years and I still don't know more than I knew back then,” he told him. When his own food was served, Travis threw an arm around Larkin's shoulders. “Larky, you think too much. If you do as your told, you'll have less things to worry about.”

He wanted to disagree, but decided to keep his mouth shut. There wasn't much he could say to change Travis' mind. They took a seat at at table, Travis' two friends sitting across from them. As Travis launched into a story about how he tried to skip a day of classes, Larkin snuck a glance at the two others in his new team. The girl seemed a year younger than him, her face still a little round and scrunched up in a frown as if she was trying to solve a puzzle all the time. Round glasses rested on the tip of her nose, threatening to fall off. With dark hair and dark skin, she was actually on the pretty side despite wearing the usual gray uniform, though hers had blue stripes indicating the level just below him. Turning his gaze to the boy, he looked more like a full grown man than a youth. Broad shoulders, a square jaw, a shock of spiky hair dyed white, and tattoos peeping above his collar and around his wrists, the guy looked more like a thug or a gang member than another seventeen year old. It was no surprise he, too, had white stripes on his uniform. Adding Travis and himself, Larkin felt they were kind of like the misfit group and he wondered how come Travis' team was the top in all of the Clavis Aurea Corporation.

A silence fell and Larkin looked up to find all of them were staring as if they were waiting for a response. “Sorry, did you say something?” he asked, glancing from face to face.

Sighing, Travis shook his head in mock despair. “And here I thought I recruited the most attentive and hardworking person your age.” Placing a hand on Larkin's shoulder, he gestured to the team members facing them. “I was giving introductions. This here is Kara.” He waved to the girl, who curtly nodded a greeting. “And this is Joseph.” Offering a smile, Joseph held out his hand and gave Larkin's hand a warm shake. “Everyone, welcome Larkin Sadler to the team.” Grinning, Travis gave him a slap on the shoulder as he rose to his feet. 

“Leaving already?” Kara asked, brow raised questioningly.

“Of course I am. Got to maintain my girlish figure,” Travis replied, gathering everyone else's trays since they were finished. “I'll see you all tomorrow morning in room 51.” When they all confirmed their understanding with nods, Travis left whistling a lively tune. 

Larkin watched the two of them, curiosity clear on his face. “Does he train every night?”

Joseph nodded. “Yeah. Don't see why he does since he's the best of us. Maybe he's an overachiever underneath.”

Glancing over at Kara, she was nodding in agreement, bending over a tablet she pulled out of her bag. “Not maybe. He is.”

“I see.” Larkin fell silent, feeling awkward in their presence. Never one for small talk, he bid them both a goodnight and rose up from his seat and left.

As he walked down a hall, he put his hands in his pockets absently. Feeling the crinkle of plastic, Larkin's eyes widened as he realized he almost forgot the cookie again. Pulling out the small plastic packet, he looked down at it. Philexiphan. Apparently it was to enhance memory and coordination so when out on a mission, brain function and muscle memory would kick in faster. Giving a shrug, he broke the seal and took out the quarter-sized cookie. To him, at least. Only a few members called them cookies like he did. It was small, round, and flat like a small sugar cookie except it was completely white. The way it crumbled in his mouth reminded him of a cookie as well, though the sweet taste was different. He couldn't place what it reminded him of, but it was like a mixture of syrup, medicinal herbs, and vanilla, just not as pungent. The task of eating the philexiphan done, Larkin continued on his way down another hall lined with doors. _171, 172, ah, 173._ Raising up his hand, he pressed it against the scanning pad next to the door. The usual prick in his forefinger told him the machine extracted his blood and began examining his DNA. In a matter of seconds, the door slid open to the side and Larkin stepped into his room. 

Well, it was called his room, but Larkin only thought of the space as a place to sleep and to keep his clothes and nothing else. It was furnished with a bed in one corner, a wardrobe in another, and a desk pushed against the remaining wall in between. It was devoid of all personality, the walls painted white like the rest of the facility, bare of any photos and other memorabilia. The only sign the space was lived in was the mess of rumpled sheets on the bed.

With a sigh, Larkin stretched out his stiff limbs and fell back onto his bed. Looking up at the blank ceiling, he felt his body wind down, his breath more even, his heart slowing. His eyelids grew suddenly heavy, though he didn't want to sleep yet. He fought to stay awake, but eventually he gave in, letting himself slip into dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I altered this chapter a bit from the deviantart one, omitting a few words. I'm hoping to be motivated to type things up more so I can have everything where I think it should be. Anyways, please let me know what you think, feel free to ask questions for clarification, or even suggest edits, go ahead!


	3. Chapter Two

Or nightmares.

He was lying flat on his stomach, the cold from the tile floor seeping through his clothes. For some reason he couldn't breath. 

Or maybe wasn't breathing any longer. 

The white fluorescent lights were flickering above and it felt as if he was in a hospital room. Like the examination room? Suddenly he was sitting on the examination table again. Dr. Rauschmann was drawing his blood, that wide smile permanently on his face. But now something was wrong. The smile was growing, growing bigger until it consumed half of the man's face. His eyes disappeared, replaced by reflective glasses. The smile now transformed into a medical mask. As Larkin looked at the glasses, he saw his own gaunt face. Cold and dead.

A warmth spread down his left arm and he frowned slightly. Absently, his right hand moved to touch it. His warm was hot, burning beneath his fingers. Sticky and wet, the warmth was drenching his chest, his back, his arm. Bringing his hand to his face, he suddenly realized his eyes were slammed shut.

 _Don't look_ , a part of him whispered as he felt the muscles in his face relax. _You can't look._ His eyelids began to peek open. _No! You can't!_ Opening his eyes, Larkin froze in horror. Dark blood drenched his hand, forearm, everything. It seeped out from his heart, sticky warmth clinging to him. The intoxicating, thick smell made him gag, gasp. A metallic taste coated his mouth. He couldn't breath.

The world tilted around him and now he was staggering down a hall. Briefly he pressed his hand against the wall for support. Murmurs, whispers flooded the air behind him. Closing his eyes, he tried to block them out. But again, his body betrayed him and his eyes opening as his mind screamed, _Don't!_ Larkin was surrounded. A swarm of people, glasses and masks making up their faces, all closing in on him. Hands suddenly reached out for him, grabbing at his shirt, his legs, his hair. Cold metal clamped around his wrists and the hands shoved him down into a wheelchair. Struggling, he thought he was shouting, but no sound came from his mouth. He felt a jab in his arm, and he looked down, a syringe sticking out, a mysterious clear liquid flooding into his bloodstream. He opened his mouth in another attempt to shout but a soothing voice stopped him. 

“Don't worry, Larkin. It would just hurt a little bit.”

* * *

Bolting upright, he gasped, in a cold sweat. It took him a couple of seconds to realize his hands were clenched into fists, his fingernails digging into his palms, his heart still beating rapidly. What kind of dream was that? Was his mind really that stressed? But he didn't remember having a dream so vivid and real before, especially one where someone he knew appeared. Slowly, his body began to relax, his hands uncurling as the fog of wakefulness made the dream fade. Now that he was fully awake, Larkin remembered what Travis told him on the helicopter. Quickly glancing at the clock, he was surprised that he'd been asleep for only a couple of hours. Debating whether he should visit or not, Larkin got up onto his feet, his limbs stiff from the awkward sleeping position. Changing out of his rumpled shirt to a fresh, white t-shirt, he quickly pulled on his shoes and headed out the door. Since it was after lights out, the hallway was dimly lit, the light emanating from beneath the floor.

Treading quietly, Larkin made his way down the hall, coming to the main hallway brightly lit from above. Looking up and down, he was relieved to see no one else was around. Anyone that was about after lights out would be punished by spending the whole night in a room, awake, at a desk, and writing the CAC motto repeatedly until lights came on the next day. Unfortunately for him, Larkin was very familiar with this punishment, but it didn't prevent him from wandering about. He didn't know why, but he always felt a little restless at night and he would try to find a way outside. Though he could manipulate electricity and metal, Larkin always managed to get caught before he made it to any of the entrances.

He passed through a couple of intersections, the hallways branching to the left leading to the dorms and the hallways branching to the right led to the many classrooms and other training areas. Each intersection he approached, Larkin paused, wanting to avoid the possibility of colliding into someone. When he reached the correct intersection, Larkin turned down the hallway and looked for room number 5. Coming to the door, again, Larkin paused. Though Travis was the closest thing to a friend, he didn't know him at all. But the older boy seemed to have a respect for him and didn't mind Larkin's lack of sociability. Giving a shrug to himself, he knocked lightly on the door.

A few seconds later the door opened as if Travis was waiting behind the door. Seeing Larkin, he grinned widely and motioned him in, keeping an eye out for any possible onlookers before closing the door behind him. Turning to face him, Travis leaning on his desk. “So, what's up, Larky?” he asked, motioning him to sit down while kicking out his desk chair.

Larkin hesitated, then took up the invitation and sat down. He had to look up to face Travis, which annoyed him. At the question, he stared at him with a raised brow. Though the question was simple, he had a sense of something else underneath. Of course Travis knew why he was there, but it felt as if he was expecting Larkin to mention something else. But he didn't feel the boy probe his mind either. It seemed that he trusted Larkin to tell him, though why had that trust he wasn't sure. An idea came to him as he felt the boy's eyes on him.

 _Like that dream?_ Larkin wondered, but quickly dismissed it. Why would the team leader be interested in crazy dreams? Giving a shrug and leaning back in his chair, Larkin replied, “Nothing much. Just thought I'd visit since you so kindly asked me to.”

A frown briefly flickered across Travis's face before it was replaced with his usual smile. If Larkin didn't know better, he'd think it was nothing, but now he was suspicious. “Well, that's good, Larky.” Travis leaned back, folding his arms. “I'm glad you aren't one of the rude ones that ignore me. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that come to me if you need anything. A practice partner, a friend, a shoulder to cry on.” He paused to smile jokingly. “Just talk to me and I'll listen.”

Now he was on high alert. What was Travis getting at? Larkin was new and maybe they saw each other in passing, they never talked, they weren't buddies. Thinking he should tell the older boy something to satisfy him, Larkin said, “All right. You were wondering about my family in the helicopter?”

Travis nodded, looking at him with his sympathetic, brown eyes. But he kept silent to let Larkin continue. 

“My father left me as a toddler. My mother raised me on her own. I went to school, got decent grades, had friends. Things were good. Then when I was fourteen, she was diagnosed with cancer. It was a fast decline and a couple months after I turned fifteen, she died. Clavis Aurea approached me and invited me to the new program and here I am.” Larkin spread his arms out, pretending to look nonchalant as he told his life's story.

“I see.” For a couple of moments, Travis stared at him thoughtfully, but again he didn't do anything to read his mind. It seemed like he came to a decision as his arms dropped to the side and he pushed away from the desk. “That is all I wanted to hear. I'm glad you trusted me with such a close matter. It's time you should get going to bed, Larky.” He grabbed Larkin's arm suddenly and propelled him towards the door.

Surprised and confused, Larkin could only open and close his mouth in silence. As he was forced out the door, he manged to say, “Goodnight, Travis” before the door closed with a click. Staring at the blank wall in front, his mind again tried to compute what just happened. When he couldn't think up a reason for the older boy's strange behavior, Larkin began to head back to his room From Travis's friendliness and curiosity, Larkin was starting to wonder if it was coincidence he joined his team or if it was a planned move

* * *

Taking long strides down the hall, Larkin wondered if he would be scolded for being late as he headed towards room 51. It took him a while to fall asleep again, but now as he thought over the night before, he couldn't see why he was so afraid to shut his eyes. Shaking his head to himself, he opened the door and stepped inside.

Eyes turned towards him. He gave them a curt nod before taking a seat among the half-circle formation of chairs. There were also a couple of team members that were new as well that Larkin remembered meeting briefly. One was a blonde-haired girl a year older than him. Summer Parkers was her name. At least, he thought it was. Supposedly everyone had at least heard of her, but Larkin wasn't “everyone” so this was the second time he ever saw her. The other new recruit was surprisingly young at the age of fourteen, barely a year older than the recruiting age. Larkin wasn't sure about his name either, but Travis told him the boy's name was Rex Rounds, but everyone called him Nimrod. The impression Larkin was getting of the kid left him with little confidence. But apparently this was the team Travis wanted, so he felt like he had no place to complain.

Speaking of Travis, their team captain, it seems he was late as well. His mind flickered back to his strange chat with the boy and he wondered briefly if whatever Travis was up to was linked somehow. Before he could speculate further, the door banged open and Travis strolled through, a grin across his face.

“Looks like we got a pretty tough one this time, but I'm sure we can handle it. We got three days to prep for this mission so no slacking off and we should be fine,” he said, a subtle hint of command underlying his cheerful tone. He was already dressed into his training gear, a sleek grey uniform with white stripes and a band of yellow along just the sleeves to indicate his skill rank and rank as captain. Clapping his hands together, he looked at each one of them, the smile still on his face. “Any questions?”

“Yeah, I got one. What are we doing?” It was Rex who spoke out and already he had an arrogant smile on his freckled face. 

Larkin silently rolled his eyes from where he sat with his arms folded across his chest. Summer, who sat across from Larkin, gave the boy a slap on his arm. “We're getting to that part, idiot,” she muttered before smiling brilliantly at Travis. “Please continue, Captain.”

Travis gave a brief nod before flicking the light switch behind him and pressing a button on a small black rectangular device. A hologram appeared from it in the front of them and he set it down on the table in the center. “This building belongs to a private company that has just produced a new line of hovercrafts and Director Parsons wants us to get the blueprints. We'll be infiltrating it at night during the celebratory dinner the inventor is holding. A few of us will be attending the party while the rest of you will be infiltrating,” Travis explained, leaning casually against the wall as he gazed at the floating 3D image.

The structure before them looked strange and as Larkin studied it, he saw the image also revealed the network of security cameras and alarms. “I'm assuming I'm not attending the party,” Larkin commented, raising a brow questioningly at Travis.

The captain nodded in confirmation. “Yes. You, Kara, and Rex will be infiltrating. Summer, Joseph, and I will be attending the party.” Travis looked at each of them in turn as he listed out the names.

“Why bother attending the party when we all could just work together to steal the blueprints?” Rex asked, leaning forward in his chair to look more closely at the hologram.

It was a valid question and the team members all waited to see how Travis would answer. To their surprise, he only smiled more widely, a mischievous look coming to in his eyes. “That's because we're stealing the blueprints while we're partying,” he said, gesturing towards himself, Summer, and Joseph. Confusion was written all across Rex's face and Larkin frowned. What else would they be doing then? Why infiltrate at all? Why--?

“Why need a second group, then?” Rex's question interrupted his musings, his training of thought cutting off abruptly much to Larkin's annoyance.

Travis grinned at them, an even more wild expression in his eyes, more so than the one time Larkin saw Travis jump from a 10-story building without any gear, only relying on his telekinetic powers to save him. It was It was just a demonstration to the new recruits earlier that year and most likely was the reason Director Parsons introduced Larkin to the team captain. “Why indeed, my friend. That's because I want you three to steal the hovercraft as well. A physical blueprint.”

The scrawny kid made a choking sound, as if he inhaled his own spit. Joseph who was sitting next to him, thumped Rex on the back, though his efforts probably just bruised the boy with his strength. When Rex was able to speak again, he squeaked out, “Really? A-a hovercraft? But they're there!” The others laughed at Rex, watching him in amusement. Travis shrugged and leaned forward, hands on the table. “Look, we can do this. With Larky here, we'll be more successful dodging security systems and even flying the darn thing,” the captain explained, nodding at Larkin when he mentioned him before turning his firm gaze on Rex.

Raising a brow, Larkin folded his arms across his chest. The plan sounded crazy, but apparently all of Travis's plans were crazy, which is why more often than not they were successful. No one could follow his train of thought and so Travis always managed to navigate his team smoothly through each mission. What Larkin was more curious about was the importance of his role in pulling off the scheme. With a small smirk to himself, Larkin guessed that Travis's supposed faith had to do with the luck that the captain claimed Larkin possessed during the helicopter ride the other day. Since it seemed the fourteen-year-old was rendered speechless, Larkin spoke up. “Where is the hangar located?” he asked, his face lit up as he leaned closer to the hologram, eyes roaming over the image with curiosity.

The watchtower-like building was only ten stories or so with the first four stories mainly serving as offices for employees dealing with paperwork based on the cubicle format whereas the upper stories held larger rooms, presumably labs and testing centers. What caught Larkin's interest was the distinct lack of a large room to hold any hovercraft unless one counted the large center lobby where the party be held and the roof.

“There isn't one, but the hovercraft would be on the roof,” Travis answered, confirming Larkin's suspicions. Pointing the remote at the hologram, the image zoomed closer, showing an even greater web of security obstacles than all the other floors put together. Noting the groan from Rex and Larkin's deepening frown, Travis let out a chuckle. “I know it looks like a mess and what's worse is that during the party, a group of special somebodies will be going on a tour to the roof and start negotiating business. We need both the blueprints and the hovercraft before it comes to that point.” He paused to turn off the image and flick on the lights, his gaze falling into a more serious look. “This mission is more risky than the others and our objective is more important to the corporation than anyone here knows. The party is in three days, so tomorrow we'll be planning, day two getting equipment, and day three we'll be spending it on a lovely car ride. Do what I say and everything will turn out smoothly. Got it?”

Joseph only nodded in affirmation while Rex and Summer gave a strong “Yes, sir." Kara glanced up from he tablet she had been messing around with in her hands the whole time. Her dark gaze slid from Travis to Larkin then back before she gave a short nod and returned her attention to whatever she was doing. Curious, Larkin watched her, wondering what she was thinking before he heard someone clear their throat. Realizing Travis was waiting for him to acknowledge their objective, Larkin's gaze snapped forward. He ignored the look of amusement on the older boy's face and said an unenthusiastic “Yes, sir.”

This seemed to satisfy the captain as he held out his arms wide like he wanted to give them a hug before clapping his hands together. “Good. Since the rest of today everyone has to continue with their own schedules, I'll see you all tomorrow.” Opening the door with a flourish, Travis gestured grandly to it. “Class dismissed,” he said in a light tone.

Kara immediately got to her feet ahead of the others. Pausing briefly to exchange a couple words with Travis, she didn't spare another glance towards the team before she was gone. Slowly, everyone trickled out while Larkin sat where he was, arms folded still, looking thoughtful. After Joseph left, Travis came over and sat on the table facing Larkin. He didn't say anything, only watching with mild curiosity as if he expected the younger boy to speak first.

With a stubborn and childish thought, Larkin wanted to forget about saying anything as if they were playing the silent game instead of preparing for a mission to infiltrate a high security system and stealing a hovercraft from right under their noses. 

A couple more seconds passed before Larkin sighed and unfolded his arms. “All right,” he said, defeat in his voice tinged with irritation, his words sounding as if he was responding to a spoken question instead of the stare of the team captain. “Why do you trust me to handle getting the hovercraft?” Despite his attempts to explain things away, Larkin was still puzzled, knowing their mission before was anything but smooth sailing.

Giving a shrug, Travis leaned back, his arms giving him support as he considered what to say. Then, turning his brown eyes on Larkin, he replied, “Because I got a good recommendation from someone and they told me you can do the craziest things under immense pressure.” His tone had the same mysteriousness like the night before, which made Larkin more confused since the only person that could make recommendations about him was the director and she certainly wasn't the type to simply drop compliments.

Seeing Larkin's confused face, Travis laughed and shrugged. “Does it really matter? Just get ready for the job and don't worry.” With that, Travis left, swiping the holo-device off the table as he did so.

Larkin was left alone


End file.
